


Doctor Give Me The News (I Got A Bad Case Of Loving For You)

by lumi_honeycutt



Series: Raphael/Donatello [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor! Donnie, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I tried okay djdbbd, Kinda, M/M, don is very embarrassed and everyone else is very amused, dumb boys, handjobs, hospital au, my attempt at comedy, raphs a big boy but needs a hug, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_honeycutt/pseuds/lumi_honeycutt
Summary: A misunderstanding with a patient leads to a spark of feelings.





	1. Test Results

* * *

“We got another one, Doc.” Nurse Chaplin said told Don who took hold of the stretcher carrying the unconscious patient. April came to his side as he pushed the partiendo into the room. Don was taken back by the looks of the patient, another turtle just like him. Only this turtle was broad shouldered with huge arms and amazing thighs-

 

“Don what do you need me to do?” April asked, snapping him out of his train of thought.

 

“O’Neill, get the oxygen mask ready and on him immediately, I’ll tend to the burns.” Don moved the patient on to his left to get a better look at the wounds scattered about on the soft tissue of the turtle’s right side where there was a higher risk of damage due to it not being armored by shell or plastorn. Don cleaned the burns thoroughly until the damaged skin was cleared enough to inspect, Don was relieved to see that none of the burns passed a moderate second degree. He rubbed antibiotic numbing cream and placed hydrocolloid dressing pads on the blistered skin. The oxygen mask helped the patients staggering breaths to even out into a normal pace and it seemed that the only thing left to do was wait until he woke up.   
  
“How’d this happen?” Don asked.   
  
“There was a gas leak at Camelia Grove apartments which caused an explosion. The building was an office complex but since it’s after hours there was no one in there but Sparky here.” April informed him, Don looked down puzzlingly at the patient.   
  
“His name is Sparky?” April laughed at his question.   
  
“No, Don it’s not, it’s Raphael.” Don looked down at the patients face. He looked a bit older than him, more rugged and... handsome in a way. The name fit him well, Don thought. For a moment he forgot that it was rude to stare and that there were other people in the room. He looked up to see April watching him with an amused grin.   
  
“I- uh, we should- I mean-“ He cleared his throat and continued. “He should be fine now, run some tests on his lungs and blood and inform me when he wakes. I’ve got other patients to look at.” He said all too quickly and nervously to April who wouldn’t get that stupid knowing grin off her face.   
  
“Will do, Doc.” She replied. Don stepped out of the room and into the hall. He checked the list of patients he still had to check and saw there was nine more to go, his watch told him it was also past midnight. He sighed tiredly. Him and Dr. Honneycutt were the only doctors on staff that night and all the other doctors had taken off for a training so there was no hope of finding someone to cover the last few patients. This was gonna be a long night.   
~~~   
  
“Donnie, the patient in room E109 woke up a while ago and he’s been asking for you.” Nurse Clement told him and Dons heart jumped a little. He’s a patient and you’re his doctor, of course he’s asking for you, Don reminded himself.   
  
“I’ll be right there.”   
  
Don knocked at the door labeled E109 and waited until he heard a muffled “come in” from inside. He walked in to Raphael sitting up slightly, his side was wrapped in gauze that needed to be replaced.   
  
“Good Afternoon, Mr. Hamato-“   
  
“Call me Raph.” He interrupted, eying Don up and down approvingly, Don suddenly felt very self conscious under the other turtle’s gaze.   
  
“Well then, good afternoon Raph. I’m Dr. Honeycutt-“   
  
“Honeycutt?” Raph interrupted again sounding confused. “There’s two o’ ya?” The words were muffled by the oxygen mask and Don had to come closer to make out his words.   
  
“The other Dr. Honeycutt is my adoptive father, hence the same last name.” He explained and Raph made a hmph sound of understanding. “Alright,” Don continued “I’ve been informed that you’ve been looking for me but before I address whatever concern you may have, I must change your bandages. Please sit up straight, you might want to hold on to the arm rest for support.” Raphael sat up obediently and lifted his right arm so that Don could take off the bandages.   
  
Donnie has to stop himself from diving into unprofessional thoughts as he unwrapped the gauze. When his fingertips grazed the wounded turtle’s chest Raphael hummed pleasingly. Don did his best to be done as fast as possible. He rubbed more antibiotic cream on the wound and quickly but carefully wrapped clean gauze around Raph.   
  
“There! All done.” Donatello tied a knot to keep the bandages in place, he stood up to look at his handiwork but instead caught eye of the smug smirk Raphael was sporting while looking at him.   
  
“Well, uh, what was it that you needed me for?” He stammered.   
  
“Are my testicles black?” Raphael asked and Don nearly dropped the clipboard he was holding.   
  
“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” He asked still a bit dumbfounded by the question.   
  
“Are my testicles black?” Raph repeated and Don had to swallow the lump growing in his throat.   
  
“I’m- uh- sorry I’m not sure, th-they shouldn’t be.” Donatello replied and Raph threw his head back on the headboard in frustration, the need to know the answer to his question was clearly bothering him.   
  
Don didn’t know how to respond. From his own experience mutant turtles didn’t have external testicles, even when aroused only their penis becomes exposed. Looking down at Raph he took note that there was a possibility of him being a different kind of turtle. There aren’t many terrapin mutants around, not enough to have a accurate study on, so the possibility of another mutant turtle having external testicles wasn’t too far fetched. Only one way to find out.   
  
“Would you like me to check?” He asked and Raph nodded.   
  
He lifted the covers up to Raph’s waist and lowered his trembling hand to where the cartilage of Raph’s plastorn was softer. Lightly, he rubbed at the slit, Raph groaned deeply while lifting his hips to grind himself against Dons hand. The entire time Don was internally screaming, he was humiliated beyond belief and the fact that he was kinda getting turned on wasn’t helping. _Oh god oh god oh god calm down stop freaking out !_ His mind played in repeat. Raph let out little chirps and low churrs that excited Don further, his tail was threatening to untuck. When Don felt the the tip of Raph’s cock peak through the bulging slit and rub against his hand, he mentally prepared himself for what came next.

 

With a loud churr, Raph finally dropped down, his cock hard and huge. Don inspected the other turtles member as fast as he could, moving it side to side and sliding his hand from the base to tip to get a better look at the underside. Nothing. Everything looked normal. The moment he felt precum on his palm, he retracted his hand and pulled the covers back down. Raph made a whining sound in protest and Don did his best to ignore it.

 

“Alright! Everything is just fine, no your testicles are not black!” He said all too quickly.

 

Raph looked at him confused, why was he confused? Why was he looking at him like that? Raphs face of confusion then grew a shit eating grin. He took off his oxygen mask.

 

“That was great an all doc but I really gotta know…” Raph guestured Don to come closer.

 

“Are my test results back?” He finished.

 

Don bolted out of the door.

~~~

 

“YOU WHAT?!” April yelled.

 

“Keep it down! I don’t want the whole hospital to know!” Don urged.

 

“What? That you gave Sparky a handjob?”

 

“APRIL!” Don was sure that his face had completely lost its olive hue in replace of a cherry red one. April laughed so hard that she had to support herself on the desk too keep her from toppling over. When she finally finished laughing her ass off, she wiped her tears away and stood right up again.

 

“Alright I’m done. I’m done, I promise. I just,,, I don’t even know how to react, I’d probably change my name and move to Mexico if that happened to me.”

 

“Oh trust me, I’m really considering it right now.” Don grumbled taking a seat on the break room couch. He needed a drink, or five.

 

The door opened and Dr. Honeycutt Sr entered holding Dons clipboard that he had left behind in Raphs room. Honeycutt places the clipboard on the coffee table.

 

“You forgot this in E109. The patient is being let out today now that his results show no damage in his lungs and on his way out he turned it in to me, said you left it behind.” Honeycutt explained. April again burst into a mess of laughter, so much so that Honeycutt was sure she had gone mad.

 

One look at his clipboard and Don saw something odd. A paper that he had no recollection off was clipped atop of the rest. He took out the note and read.

 

_I was gonna say you should let me take you to dinner first before you booked it out of the room, but the offer still stands. There’s a new fancy Italian place at the plaza, does Friday work for you?_

 

_-Raph_

 

Behind the note was a phone number.

 

“What is that?” April asked looking over his shoulder.

 

“NOTHING!” He shoved the note into his coat pocket.

 

“Oh my god, is that from him?” She asked excitedly and apparently he took to long to answer and his silence was enough for her to confirm her suspicion.

 

“IT IS FROM HIM! You should totally hit him up, I mean you two are already on second base.” Don buried his face in his hands in effort to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Would someone please explain what’s going on?” Honeycutt asked, he was trying hard to deduce the situation but he couldn’t come up with any reason as to why his college and adoptive son were acting so strange.

 

“Don gave a handjob to the patient in E109 and now Sparky wants to wine and dine Donnie and possibly screw him silly.” April explained casually.

 

“APRIL!” Don cried.

 

“You WHAT?!” Honeycutt yelled at his son.

 

“It wasn’t like that, it was a misunderstanding! Dammit April!” Don prayed that if there was a God out there, if they had any sympathy for him they’d smite him down that instant. “I can’t deal with this right now.” He said walking into his office and locking the door behind him.

 

He plopped down on the chair and payed his head down on the desk, causing the small piece of paper to slip out of his coat pocket. Don stared at it for a second and then realization hit him _MR BIG AND SEXY JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!_ Heart pounding in his chest he pulled out his phone so eagerly he almost dropped it.

 

He sent a text to the number:

 

 **I’ll be free Friday. How about 6?** The reply came almost instantly.

 

**6 is perfect. By the way, I never got your name.**

 

 **It’s Donatello, but everyone calls me Don or Donnie.** He replied. Another message came in:

 

 **“Donnie” I like it. It’s cute, like you.** Don involuntary let out a high pitch girly squeal in reaction to the message. _Oh god this is really happening._ Don let himself giggle like a child that on Christmas morning. He could NOT wait for Friday.

  
  
  



	2. Spaghetti and Geckos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Don’s date doesn’t go quite as planned.

Raph changed his shirt for the fifth time in the part hour. The first one fit too loose, the second didn’t match with his pants, neither did the third, and the fourth made him look fat. He was hoping fifth try would be the charm but turtle luck bit him in the ass again, his last dress shirt was missing two buttons.

In a fit of rage and frustration he ripped off the shirt, popping off remaining buttons and sending them flying across the room. Looking down at his watch his heart sank to his stomach. 5:09 pm. He had less than an hour to be the restaurant for his date and he couldn’t find a damn shirt. Fuck it, he needed help. He took out his phone and dialed his older brother. Every ring made his stomach churn terribly. _Please pick up. Please pick up._

“Raph, I’m really busy right now. What do you want?!” Leo said through the phone.

“Leo! I need to borrow a dress shirt and pronto. Got anything?” Raph asked, he could almost feel Leo rolling his eyes through the line.

“There in the top left drawer of my dresser. You got the spare key I gave you?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, get in with that. The dresser is in the spare room next to my bedroom. Now stop calling me I’m in the middle of a meeting!” Now Raph was the one rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll drop dead. See ya’ Leo, thanks”

“Wait Raph! While your there, can you please check that I put the lid on Brownie’s enclosure? I was running late and I can’t remember if I closed it or not.”

“Yeah sure, and by the way do ya’ mind if I borrow your car too? Mines gettin’ fixed and I don’t wanna ruin the shirt on the way. Leo? Uhhh Leo?” _The fucker really hung up on me!_ Raph grumbled and nagged to himself the whole way to his brothers house.

The ride took 20 minutes instead of the usual 10 because he had to be slow enough that his slacks wouldn’t wrinkle. He opened the door to Leo’s house and was surprised to find a clutter of clothing, decor, and furniture all over the place. Leo was a relatively clean person and liked to keep his area spotless so Raph was taken aback by the mess. He had to walk around on the tips of his toes in order to avoid stepping on any of the discarded items, he almost lost his balance and fell on top of Leo’s dresser. He looked through the cabinets until he found a dark maroon dress shirt that went well with the black slacks he had on. Looking in the mirror he was pleased with how he looked and moved forward to leave the apartment when he remembered Leo asked him to check on Brownie, Leo’s pet gecko.

The reptiles tank was opened and empty. Raph was about to look around for the little fella but a message came in from Donnie.

**I’m on my way.**

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_ It was 5:47. He had exactly 13 minutes to be at the restaurant and he still had to pass by to get some flowers so he could be look all romantic and shit. With no time to look for the missing gecko, he texted his brother that he wasn’t able to find him and to watch his step because he was loose around the house. He rushed out of the house and sped his way through the streets.

By the time he got to the flower shop he had 5 minutes to get to the restaurant, which was a 20 minute drive. To Raph, it became a personal challenge to get there on time, he’d rather die than make a bad impression on his cute date. He picked the first bouquet of flowers that caught his eye, an arrangement of purple hyacinths and white gypsophila, and booked it out of the flower shop. On his way to his date he biked 70 mph on a 25 mph zone, no longer carrying about ruining the well ironed slacks, he could _not_ be late. As he approached the turn that led to the plaza he decided it was a good time to stop driving like a madman and slowed down. He parked his bike near the entrance of the restaurant, and sighed in relief when his watch showed 5:59. He entered the restaurant and waited in the seating area, just as he was about to text Donnie he saw the cutie enter through the door.

Raph was pleasantly surprised, the other turtle cleaned up nicely. He wore a purple button down and tight slacks that made his ass look amazing. Don cleared his throat and Raph remembered that it was rude to stare at another’s rear.

“Well Doc, I’m impressed. You look good enough to eat.” He said and Don blushed madly, Raph really liked the deep tint on Don’s cheeks.

“Oh my, t-thank you.” Don stuttered, he wasn’t used to taking compliments. Raph stepped closer to him and handed him a rather ruined bouquet of flowers.

Raph internally screamed, the flowers had been ruined along the way. He looked like a fool!

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, they must’ve been ruined on my way here.” Raph explained very embarrassed. Now it was Don’s turn to smile.

Don looked down at the bouquet, though ruined, it was still a very nice arrangement and the fact that Raph thought to bring some made him all fuzzy inside. It was just such a nice thing to do.

“No no no, it’s fine, really. It’s the thought that counts.” He comforted, “Besides, hyacinths are my favorite flowers.” That seemed to help Raph feel less like a shitty date.

Raph went up to the receptionist and they were led to their table he had reserved days prior. Sitting down face to face, Raph was able to get a good look at the other turtle. A small frame covered in olive toned clear skin that looked soft as silk, his face had delicate features and a pouty mouth that Raph really wanted to kiss. Raph’s favorite feature, though, was the others eyes. A deep red that looked like rubies behind his glasses, Raph loved that color.

Don felt very, very insecure all of a sudden. Raph was staring him down and he became very self aware of his imperfections. What if Raph didn’t like what he saw? He should’ve chosen another shirt, this one didn’t look good with his skin. Oh god, what if Raph was having second thoughts?

Luckily for Don, the waiter came just in time to break him out of his thoughts. He ordered a plate of chicken alfredo while Raph ordered a fiorentina steak. The waiter left with their orders, leaving them alone once again.

Raph decided that now was a good time to break the ice.

“Ya know, ya look pretty young to be a doc. How’d that happen?” He asked, hoping to get Donnie to open up to him.

“Oh well, I guess I’ve always liked to learn.” Donnie explained, “I retain information fairly quick so I graduated high school when I was fourteen. After that, I went straight to med school, because I wanted to be like my father.” Raph smiled.

“Wow, cute and smart.” He complimented and Donnie got back that cherry red hue he was starting to love. Don laughed nervously.

“You’re a flatterer, aren’t you?” Don said with a smirk.

“Only when it’s deserved.” Raph replied taking Don’s hand and kissing the back of it. “And right now it is very, very deserved.” Don’s face went even darker and Raph mentally praised himself for managing to pull off a cheesy line like that.

“Oh god.” Don couldn’t help but laugh, he pulled his hand away and covered his face. Raph tugged them down and away from his face.

“Don’t cover up, you’re cute when you blush.” Don smiled at his words, a soft, genuine smile that made Raph’s heart do a little flip in his chest. _First date I’m already fucked._

“And what about you? What do you do?” Donnie asked.

“I own a couple of bars ‘round here, they run themselves practically so I got a lot of free time on my hands. Fill it up with anything really to keep the boredom away, mostly racing.”

“Racing?” Don asked, intrigued.

“Motorcycle racing.” Raph explained and Don’s eyes went wide with excitement.

“I love bikes!” He said excitedly, his sudden outburst surprising both Raph and himself. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I just really like them. Well not riding them all that much but I love working on them in my free time.”

Raph raised a eye ridge. His date was full of surprises. He never would’ve guessed the nerdy turtle would be into motor mechanics but he was glad to find a common interest between them.

“What kind of bike do you have?” Donnie asked.

“I got a-“ He was interrupted by the server who arrived holding their food. The meals looked delicious, they thanked the server and resumed with their conversation.

“I got a Yamaha R6. Works like a dream, won a lot of races with her. Especially after I got her fixed up to go faster.” Raph dug into his steak when something Don said previously peaked his curiosity.

“So, how is it you like to working on motorcycles but not riding them?” Raph asked. Donnie paled a bit.

“I uh, got into a accident with my brother when I was little. It was my birthday and I had been begging my brother for months to let me ride with him. He puts me on but he says we’re only gonna go around the block slowly. We ended up high speeding down the wrong direction of the highway because some goons started chasing after us. We collided with against a truck. After that I’ve never been able to get on a bike again.” Don sounded like it pained him to speak.

“Why were they chasing after you?” Raph asked. Don opened his mouth and closed it shut again. He couldn’t say.

Raph reached across the table and took Don’s hand in his, entwining their fingers.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it, it’s hard to talk about.” Don seemed to really appreciate him not pushing the subject further. He looked up at him with sad eyes and a appreciative smile, he looked so beautiful. Raph’s body moved by its own accord, he reached across the table and cupped Don’s cheek, gently bringing him closer. They were millimeters apart, Raph could feel Don’s steady breathing blowing lightly against him. Just a little more-

“Any deserts, sirs?” The waiters voice sent them back down on their seats. Donatello blushed for what seemed the millionth time that night and Raph huffed in annoyance. Raph made a mental note to kick the waiters ass if he ever saw him outside of the restaurant.

“No thanks, we’re fine- BROWNIE!” Raph yelped. To Donnie’s left was Leo’s fucking gecko, hidden well in the dim light.

“Uh sir, we don’t have any brownies but we do have chocolate poke cake and dark chocolate cheesecake. Would you like to try one of them?” The waiter offered but Raph wasn’t paying attention, too busy trying to figure out how to grab the gecko without Don noticing it’s there.

“Both! Get us both!” He answered, urging the waiter to leave.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with them.” The waiter responded. Don looked at Raph worriedly.

“Uh, Raph is something wrong?” He asked.

“No! No! Everything is fine. Just got a random craving is all.” He lied but Don seemed to buy it. _Little shit must’ve jumped on me without me noticing._ Raph was amazed he hadn’t fallen off of him along the way. A part of him wished he would’ve.

Raph subtly tried to reach over but all it did was alarm the gecko and he ran atop of Don’s plate. Catching his attention.

“Ah!” Don yelped in surprise at seeing a fucking lizard on his spaghetti!

“I’m so sorry! He’s my brother’s pet and he must’ve jumped on me while I wasn’t looking! I didn’t even notice he was on me, I swear!” Raph tried to explain, making a scene in the restaurant with his yelling and futile attempts to grab the scurrying gecko. For some reason Brownie hated being handled by Raph and was doing everything to stay away from his grasp. “Brownie, you little shit! Stay still!” Brownie ran all over the table and eventually jumped onto Don’s sleeve and climbed onto his shoulder where he finally stayed still.

Raph prepared himself for Don to freak out, throw the lizard at him, and stomp out of the restaurant.

But that never came.

Don giggled at Raph’s dread filled expression. He reached on his shoulder and let the gecko jump onto his palm.

“He’s cold, he must be looking for a heat source.”

Donnie opened his shirt pocket and put the gecko inside. Feeling the Don’s body heat made the gecko calm instantly.

Raph stared at Don in disbelief. There was a lot of ways he thought the situation would end with and this was not one of them.

“You’re incredible.” He said. _Fuck, I think I’m falling for the nerd_.

Desert was filled with lighthearted conversations and both tried to eat slowly so that they could drag out the night. The sun set outside and they both knew it was time to end the night. Reluctantly, they stood from the table and left.

“Here’s your lizard.” Don said, handing Brownie back to Raph. The gecko struggled against Raph’s hold so he put him in the inside pocket of his coat.

“I had a really great night. If ya don’t mind, I’d like to meet again. Maybe somewhere less public?” Raph suggested.

“That’s a little forward, don’t you think?” Donnie joked and Raph smirked.

“I guess so, but certainly not as much as giving a handjob upon first meeting.” He teased, making Don bury his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Oh god. It was a misunderstanding and you know it.” Don defended, still blushing madly.

“Well it was the best misunderstanding, in my opinion.” Raph said taking Don’s hands down so he could cup his cheek.

Don stared at him with beautiful wide eyes, questioning what his next move would be. Raph took the opportunity and leaned down, gently placing his lips atop of Don’s. He kissed him softly, not wanting to push anything too far. He felt like he was on cloud nine when Don shyly kissed back.

Don loved how perfect Raph’s lips moved against his own. He didn’t hesitate to give the larger turtle access when he licked his bottom lip as a way of asking for permission. Raph’s tongue sliding against his own was such a delicious feeling he was quickly becoming addicted to. He churred quietly when Raph nipped at his bottom lip.

Raph loves the sound of Don’s churr and he wanted to hear more of it, to hear that pretty voice of his scream his name but that was too forward he needed to slow down, he didn’t want to push Don into something he might not be ready for. He pulled away slowly from Don’s lips and moved to kiss his cheek.

“So, is that a yes?” He whispered against the others skin. Don turned his head and pecked a quick kiss to Raph’s mouth one last time.

”Yes. One thousand percent yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this chapter was hell to write -_- as always comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated and I hope you enjoyed *big smooch*


	3. Sibling Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations between brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter but I wanted to get something out

Don felt giddy on his drive home. Though he had assured Raph that he would be okay driving home alone sine he lived close, Raph insisted on trailing behind him to make sure he got home safely. This was awfully distracting to Don since he constantly kept checking his rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of the handsome turtle following behind him. They reached his home and parked in the driveway, Raph stepped down from his bike and followed him up to his doorstep.  
  
“You know this is really unnecessary.” Don said.

  
“What? I gotta make sure no one steals ya away and what kind of impression would I make if I didn’t make sure ya got home safe an’ sound?” Raph faked seriousness when really all he wanted to do was drag out their night as long as he could.

  
They said they’re goodbyes, and Raph attempted to seal the night with a kiss. He leaned in and just as his lips barely brushed the smaller turtle’s, the door opened. A large tiger mutant stared at the pair and leaned against the doorway, glaring at Raph.

  
“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He said.

  
“No, of course not.” Don answered, annoyed.

“Raphael, this is my brother, Atticus, who was supposed to inform me when he’d be arriving.”  
“I did, an hour ago. But I can see that you were,” he looked up and down at Raph disapprovingly “busy.” He huffed and turned to slip back inside “Hurry up and get in.” He said back at Don and closed the door. Raph decided that he extremely disliked Atticus, then.  
  
“I’m sorry about him, he can be a jerk sometimes.” Don explained.

“It’s okay, I get it. Now, where were we?” He said, cupping Don’s cheek and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away but kept his hand holding the others cheek.

“Movie night? My place?” He asked.

  
“I’ll bring the snacks.” Don replied as an answer. Raph smiled and gave Don a quick peck before saying goodbye again and driving off.

  
Don entered his home, leaning against the door and sighing like a love struck teen.

  
“Who’s the dude?” Atticus’ voice tearing his pink haze.

  
“A friend.”

  
“Friends kiss each other goodbye now?” Atticus put his phone down and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Don.

  
“Oh no you don’t, don’t cross your arms at me, I am an adult-“

  
“You’re a baby.”

  
“I have a PhD!” Don grew in frustration but he wasn’t about to let his idiot brother ruin his night. “I’m gonna head off to bed, I’m tired and I have work tomorrow.”

  
“Alright, But first come over here and give your big brother a hug.” Atticus said opening his arms as if he wasn’t just crossing them at him. Don huffed in annoyance but approached him anyway, wrapping his arms around Atticus middle. As much as his brother was a pain in the ass to him, he still loved him and he was happy to see him home. Being an army man, Atticus was rarely home. After years of each other’s company, Don was still getting used to not having Atticus around even after him being away for half a year now. He tightened his grip on Atticus, silently letting him know that he had missed him and Atticus did the same.

Atticus held a tight, comforting grip on his little brother, burying his large head in the crook of his neck before picking him up and throwing him on the couch, Don tried to sit up but was pinned down by his brother sitting his chest. Don pushed and struggled under the weight,

  
“Atticus, you fat lard! Get off of me!” Atticus grabbed his phone and pushed down to make himself comfortable.

  
“Did I hear something? Must be the wind.”

  
“Atticus!” Don kicked his knee up high enough to hit the big cat on his side. Atticus yelled and stood up, bending over on himself.

  
“Don, what the hell!”

  
“Serves you right for being a jerk!” Don said, moving aside so his brothers incoming attack. Missing his target, Atticus ran straight into the wall behind Don and the picture frames came knocking down on him. Don laughed at the sight of his brother dizzy and covered in picture frames. The door opened and their father came in.

  
“You’ve only been home one afternoon and you’ve already managed to brake something.” He said, moving next to Atticus and picking up a cracked framed photo of a teenage Atticus with his brows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to read _Atlas Shrugged_ to a tiny Don on his lap.

  
“I missed you too, Dad” Honeycutt smiled fondly at his rambunctious son, giving him his hand to help him up but was pulled down by it so Atticus could hug him.

  
“Atticus, it’s good to finally have you home. I’m sure Donatello feels the same.” Don rolled his eyes dramatically but moved to sit next to his brother on the floor and laying his head on the tiger’s shoulder.

  
“So, does Dad know about your little ‘friend’?” Don elbowed Atticus’ arm and stood up, heading to his room.

~~~

“So how was it?” Leo asked, not looking up from his computer.

“A lot better than I thought it would be, even if it’s only been one date. I didn’t even hook up with him!” Raph explained, putting Brownie back in his tank. The gecko snapped at him from behind the glass walls and Raph made sure to secure the lid on right.

“Woah, now that’s improvement. My slutty little brother has a crush.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, poke fun all ya want but I got a feelin’ about this one. Plus, his hands feel nice too.” Raph joked, though Leo cringed at the memory of Raphael’s very detailed retelling of his “moment of magic”, as he had put it, with the Doctor.

  
“I’d rather not know about that.”

  
“But seriously though, I like him, specially when he gets all red faced, and he’s crazy smart, and he gets all shy when I kiss-“

“I’ve got a question, though, when are you going to tell him?” Leo interrupted, irrationally irritated by Raph’s ranting. Raph stayed quiet and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“We’re barely on our first date, Leo.” He said, trying to get Leo to drop the subject.

“I don’t know, still seems like something he should know.” Leo pressed on.

“Shut up about that, will ya?”

“You’ll have to tell him eventually if you’re planning on him being more than another one of your hook ups.” Leo said so venomously he surprised himself. To Raph it was enough, his blood ran hot and he felt himself ready to burst with anger that had built up from Leo ignoring his demands to drop the subject.

“You’ve got some nerve judging me on my relationship choices when you’ve been nothing but a raging bitch to Mikey for the past two months.”

Leo stopped typing and slammed his laptop shut, glaring at Raph.

“That’s none of your business.”

“None of my business?! It sure as hell will be when he finally comes to his senses and leaves your ass. You’ll come running to me cryin’ how you fucked up again and beg me to convince Mikey to come back to you.”

“Shut up, Raph. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leo’s face turned red and his body tended, though his voice sounded calm and collected his body language told a different story. Raph scoffed, grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.  
  
“Why? Because you can’t take the truth?  
Tough luck. I saw how trashed this place was last night, you got into a fight with him again, didn’t you? I’m not talking up for you anymore, Mikey sure as hell deserves better than-“ Leo stood up abruptly, slamming his fists on the table.  
  
“I said ‘shut up’!” He yelled, his whole body shaking slightly with anger. Raph scoffed, picked up his jacket and headed to the entrance of the house.

  
“Always nice to chat with ya, Leo. We should do this more often.” He slammed the door shut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been gone a while and here’s why  
> 1\. Working on a multi chapter for halloween but it’s taking a LOT longer than I expected  
> 2\. I’ve been going through a whole fucking lot in my personal life and it’s been affecting me a lot. 
> 
> This story is not abandoned, rest assured. The plots just starting. As always, hope you enjoy and comments are my drug, thank you!


End file.
